


I'm the long night, you're the morning

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Nostalgia, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Quando aveva visto Hikaru, Yuto e suo padre che lo aspettavano, gli sarebbe piaciuto potersi comportare come una persona normale, correre verso di loro e mostrare quanto fosse effettivamente felice d’essere a casa.Invece si era dovuto accontentare di abbracciare i fidanzati nello stesso modo in cui aveva abbracciato suo padre, cercando di trasmettere solo con gli occhi quanta voglia avesse avuto di vederli.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Okamoto Keito/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 1





	I'm the long night, you're the morning

**I’m the long night, you’re the morning**

Un volo di quattordici ore. L’attesa per i bagagli a Narita. Cercare di costringersi ad attraversare i controlli di sicurezza e finalmente...

Keito non riusciva a ricordare l’ultima volta in cui si era sentito così frustrato per il fatto di essere un idol.

Quando aveva visto Hikaru, Yuto e suo padre che lo aspettavano, gli sarebbe piaciuto potersi comportare come una persona normale, correre verso di loro e mostrare quanto fosse effettivamente felice d’essere a casa.

Invece si era dovuto accontentare di abbracciare i fidanzati nello stesso modo in cui aveva abbracciato suo padre, cercando di trasmettere solo con gli occhi quanta voglia avesse avuto di vederli.

L’ora che avevano passato in macchina era stata un po’ meglio, sebbene non si sentisse molto a proprio agio nell’essere troppo affettuoso con loro davanti al padre.

Non che a lui importasse, ovviamente. Aveva passato tutto il viaggio ridendone con Hikaru e Yuto, prendendo in giro il figlio, voltandosi a guardarlo di tanto in tanto come se non riuscisse a credere che fosse davvero lì.

Il sentimento era assolutamente reciproco.

Keito si era sentito abbastanza in colpa ad andare a casa con Hikaru e Yuto invece che con lui, ma quando aveva cercato di esprimere il dispiacere Kenichi l’aveva fermato subito, dicendogli che non avrebbe dovuto passare il poco tempo che aveva con un vecchio, e di divertirsi.

Divertirsi. Aveva usato quell’esatta parola e aveva ghignato, cosa che aveva fatto arrossire Keito in un modo che non accadeva da parecchio tempo.

Tutto sommato, era bello essere a casa.

Il momento in cui finalmente avevano raggiunto l’appartamento, Keito si era sentito libero; con un’iniziativa che non avrebbe preso normalmente, aveva cercato di saltare addosso a entrambi allo stesso tempo, baciandoli a turno finché non fu certo che entrambi avessero ricevuto la stessa quantità.

Di lì in poi, era tutto piuttosto confuso.

Adesso era mattina, o qualcosa del genere; era ancora abbastanza buio fuori, ma Keito non aveva voglia di muoversi per scoprire che ore fossero.

Il jet leg era una seccatura, senza dubbio, ma era felice di non aver dormito troppo. Sarebbe rimasto solo una settimana, e non voleva sprecare tempo dormendo.

Cercò di voltarsi, ma il braccio di Hikaru era stretto intorno al suo petto, impedendoglielo. Keito avrebbe voluto guardarli entrambi, ma per il momento si accontentò di guardare Yuto dormire, la bocca leggermente aperta e il petto che si alzava e si abbassava in modo regolare, l’immagine della pura beatitudine in viso.

Lo capiva; era certo di aver dormito allo stesso identico modo, dopo la notte precedente.

Ma per quanto si sentisse soddisfatto, per quanto gli fosse piaciuto il benvenuto che gli avevano riservato, aveva ancora voglia. Era passato troppo tempo dall’ultima volta che li aveva visti, e sebbene Hikaru potesse essere davvero fantasioso quando si trattava di sesso via Skype, la realtà era molto meglio, e Keito non aveva ancora finito. Dubitava che avrebbe finito mai.

Stava per decidere se l’avrebbero ucciso o no se si avesse svegliati, quando sentì il braccio intorno al petto stringere la presa.

Hikaru gli gemette in un orecchio, e un momento dopo Keito sentì delle labbra contro la nuca e il respiro del fidanzato che gli faceva il solletico, facendolo fremere.

“’giorno.” mormorò il più grande, mentre accarezzava il petto di Keito. “Che ore sono?”

“Non ne sono certo.” rispose Keito, portando indietro la testa e appoggiandogliela contro la spalla. “Suppongo che sia davvero presto, se sei sveglio. Ma speravo che potessimo comunque svegliare Yutti.”

Hikaru ridacchiò direttamente contro la sua pelle, che fece contorcere leggermente Keito.

“In circostanze normali, condurrebbe a morte certa.” commentò, poi spostò il braccio in modo che Keito potesse girarsi a guardarlo. Hikaru lo fissò con tenerezza, avvicinandosi a baciarlo. “Ma suppongo che se sei tu, farà un’eccezione.” mormorò, e Keito si distrasse momentaneamente con la sensazione di quelle labbra contro le proprie, come se fosse qualcosa di estraneo.

“Quindi dovrei...” cercò di dire Keito non appena Hikaru si allontanò, ma il più grande tornò subito all’attacco, impedendogli di parlare. Continuarono così un altro paio di volte, finché non fu Keito a spingerlo via, ridacchiando. “Hikka!” si lamentò, scuotendo la testa. Dèi, quanto gli era mancato tutto questo.

“Va bene, d’accordo. Sveglia la Bella Addormentata così posso tornare a divertirmi con te.” si arrese Hikaru, facendo il broncio.

“La Bella Addormentata è sveglia.” arrivò un suono attutito da dietro di loro, e Keito si affrettò a voltarsi per vedere Yuto strofinarsi gli occhi e grugnire. “Non ero più abituato a dormire con due persone. Né al fatto che russi.” aprì gli occhi, sorridendo a Keito. “Ma è bello svegliarsi e trovarti qui.” concesse, rotolando verso di lui finché non fu al sicuro tra le braccia del più grande.

Keito gli diede un bacio su una tempia e ridacchiò, imbarazzato.

“Mi dispiace. Devo essere stato davvero stanco ieri notte.” si giustificò.

Yuto alzò gli occhi per lanciargli un’occhiata maliziosa e annuì.

“Per non parlare del fatto che i tuoi meravigliosi ragazzi hanno fatto del loro meglio per prosciugarti.” lo provocò, e si stava sicuramente per mettere a ridere di lui, quando Keito gli sollevò la testa, baciandolo e fingendo che fosse solo per zittirlo.

“Mi sei mancato.” mormorò contro le sue labbra. “Tutti e due mi siete mancati.” aggiunse, voltandosi a guardare Hikaru e trovandolo che sorrideva.

“Anche tu ci sei mancato.” rispose il più grande, le mani che si muovevano verso il basso e gli accarezzavano i fianchi. “Ma scommetto che è divertente lì, dovresti essere così impegnato da non avere il tempo di sentire la nostra mancanza. Allora? Come va la scuola?” chiese, riprendendo da dove s’era interrotto e lasciando una scia di baci lungo la sua spalla nuda.

Yuto fece un suono esasperato e si mise a sedere.

“Innanzitutto.” disse, deciso. “Sono egoista, e voglio mancarti.” lo informò, sorridendo. “E poi, Hikaru, smettila di fargli domande stupide. Non fingere di non chiamarlo dieci volte al giorno. Ti sento, sai? Viviamo nella stessa casa.”

Keito rise, pur sentendosi abbastanza contrariato dal fatto che Hikaru distolse l’attenzione da lui per rispondere al fidanzato.

“ _Per favore_ , almeno io non faccio finta di perdere le cose per avere una scusa per chiamarlo.” ribatté, scuotendo la testa e voltandosi a guardare Keito. “Pensi che siano passati solo pochi mesi, ma è decisamente invecchiato. Ed è diventato piuttosto bisbetico.”

Keito rimase completamente preso nel mezzo mentre Yuto saltava verso Hikaru, non gli importava affatto.

Rise, cercando di capire quale arto appartenesse a chi mentre cercava di liberarsi dal groviglio di corpi.

Una volta riuscito a uscire, si affrettò ad abbracciare Yuto per la vita, tirandolo via da Hikaru.

“Per favore, potresti ucciderlo la prossima settimana?” gli disse in un orecchio, riuscendo a fermare il più piccolo.

“Potrei prenderlo in considerazione.” rispose, schiarendosi la gola. “Se mi distrai bene abbastanza. Voglio dire...” ridacchiò. “Sarò anche io quello che è improvvisamente invecchiato, ma io ce la faccio ancora dopo ieri notte. Non so se sia così anche per il tuo ragazzo _più vecchio_.” disse, lanciando uno sguardo di sfida a Hikaru. Che, a dire la verità, per una volta non colse.

“Vieni qui.” disse invece, gli occhi fissi su Keito. E tutto ciò che poté fare lui fu arrendersi al richiamo, pensando che fosse possibilmente la cosa più attraente che avesse sentito in vita propria.

Gattonò tra le braccia di Hikaru, accettando più che volentieri un bacio, mentre sentiva le mani di Yuto iniziare a vagare lungo la sua schiena nuda, suscitando una serie di gemiti che Keito attutì prontamente contro la bocca di Hikaru.

Okamoto si sentiva come se riuscisse a malapena a respirare. Gli sarebbe piaciuto potersi dividere, essere in grado di dare la stessa attenzione sia a Hikaru che a Yuto, invece di sentirsi così, combattuto, incapace di decidere a quale tocco arrendersi prima.

Hikaru stava andando piano, qualsiasi fretta soffocata la notte prima; accarezzava i fianchi di Keito in modo circolare, mentre la bocca attaccava pigramente il collo del più piccolo, lasciando qualche segno qua e là coi denti. Non senza una certa malinconia, Keito pensò che adesso li poteva avere, dato che non c’era nessun make up artist nel suo prossimo futuro che se ne sarebbe lamentato.

Yuto, invece, stava facendo le cose a modo suo; non indugiò troppo su nessuna parte del corpo sicura – lasciando quelle al fidanzato più grande – e portò la mano dritta all’erezione di Keito, toccandolo con fermezza, anche se ancora neanche lontanamente come avrebbe voluto Okamoto.

Keito si allontanò leggermente da Hikaru, portando indietro la testa e gemendo, cercando di fare del proprio meglio per ignorare lo sguardo divertito di Yaotome.

“Yutti.” disse questi, accarezzando il viso di Keito. “Fai un uso migliore di quelle mani e preparalo, per favore.”

Keito non mancò di sentire il gemito nel proprio orecchio, ma quando parlò Yuto fece del proprio meglio per suonare contrariato.

“Non capisco perché tocchi sempre a me. È come cucinare una cena che poi non mangerò.”

Hikaru rise – forte – e così fece anche Keito, nonostante fosse lui la cena della metafora.

“Puoi, se vuoi.” si voltò leggermente, provocando il più piccolo. “Mangiare la cena, intendo.”

Yuto fece una smorfia e scosse la testa.

“Odio quando chiami i miei bluff.” bofonchiò, sporgendosi verso il comodino, dove avevano abbandonato il lubrificante la notte prima. “E fossi in te non contrarierei l’uomo che sta per metterti le mani dentro.” ghignò.

Hikaru sorrise e abbracciò Keito quando questi cercò rifugio tra le sue braccia.

Mentre Yuto si metteva a lavoro, il più grande di loro continuò a parlare a bassa voce nell’orecchio di Keito, cercando di distrarlo dal fastidio. Continuava a ripetergli quanto fosse bravo, quanto gli fosse mancato vederlo così e che si sarebbe assicurato di dargli qualcosa per ricordarsi di loro una volta tornato a New York e...

E Keito non poté sostenerlo.

“Fallo e basta.” sbottò, spostandosi per sfuggire alle dita di Yuto. Fu abbastanza brusco perché gli altri due si scambiassero un’occhiata preoccupata, ma non si premurò di spiegare. “Fallo e basta, Hikaru. Dentro.” ordinò, poi si voltò per dargli accesso, portando una mano dietro la testa di Yuto e tirandoselo vicino per baciarlo.

Se Hikaru aveva dubbi residui, non lo diede a vedere; afferrò la coscia di Keito, spostandola in modo da portarla sopra le proprie gambe, poi si avvicinò ancora di più, stuzzicando la sua apertura per una frazione di secondo prima di spingersi dentro, il più lentamente possibile.

Keito fece una smorfia, sia di dolore che di frustrazione, e si tenne stretto a Yuto, affondando i denti nel suo labbro inferiore, godendosi immensamente il gemito che emise il più piccolo.

Una volta che Hikaru fu completamente dentro, Keito si prese un momento per respirare, abituandosi all’intrusione; quando si sentì pronto roteò leggermente i fianchi, troppo sopraffatto per esprimere verbalmente il desiderio che il più grande cominciasse a muoversi.

In qualche modo, era più reale della notte precedente; non c’era la stessa fretta, non c’era la stessa frenesia, e Keito si limitò a stare lì e a godersela, notando tutti quei dettagli che pensava di aver dimenticato.

Yuto rimase fermo per un po’, guardandolo intensamente con un’espressione indecifrabile in volto; dopo qualche minuto, comunque, scalciò via le lenzuola e si spostò più in basso. Keito sapeva esattamente dove stesse andando, ma emise un mezzo grido comunque quando sentì la bocca del più piccolo intorno alla propria erezione.

“Yutti...” fu tutto ciò che fu in grado di dire, portando una mano tra i suoi capelli, senza forzarlo, limitandosi a tenerlo lì.

Se lo ricordava. Ricordava ogni singolo dettaglio, tutto quello che sentiva di solito, ed era tutto lo stesso.

Non avrebbe dovuto sorprendersi tanto; aveva passato gli ultimi mesi vivendo soltanto di quei ricordi.

Era troppo, e a questo non era abituato, ma nemmeno era strano; il suo corpo costrinse il piacere ad aumentare, mentre una marea portava indietro tutti i ricordi e li mescolava con le sensazioni attuali, e presto raggiunse il limite.

Cercò di avvisarli, in qualche modo, ma riuscì solo a emettere un verso che non suonava come nessuna parola conosciuta, e con la mano ancora stretta tra i capelli di Yuto venne dentro la sua bocca, mentre il suo corpo si stringeva così forte attorno a Hikaru che lo sentì trattenere il respiro.

“Mi...” cercò di dire poi, sentendosi eccessivamente sensibile per l’orgasmo e per il modo in cui Hikaru continuava a spingersi dentro di lui, mentre Yuto finiva di pulirlo con la lingua. “Mi dispiace. È stato...”

“Ssh.” mormorò Hikaru, premendogli le labbra dietro l’orecchio. “Va bene. Va tutto bene.”

“Keito...” si lamentò invece Yuto, e senza aspettare gli afferrò la mano, portandola al proprio sesso.

Keito riuscì a concentrarsi abbastanza a lungo da toccarlo, velocemente, tenendolo stretto, il viso del più piccolo nascosto contro il suo petto, mentre ansimava e gemeva contro la sua pelle.

Fu lui a cedere per primo, mordendo forte la pelle di Keito mentre veniva sulla sua mano.

“Così belli.” disse Hikaru dietro di lui, il respiro irregolare. “Tutti e due, siete così belli.”

“Hikaru, non credo di poter...” iniziò a dire Keito, mentre finalmente il disagio lo raggiungeva, ma il più grande lo interruppe.

“Ci sono quasi.” disse, premendo la fronte contro la sua nuca e spingendo più veloce; tenne fede alle proprie parole e venne dopo poco tempo, tenendolo il più stretto possibile, cantilenando i loro nomi ancora e ancora, come se non riuscisse a smettere.

Keito fece una smorfia quando si tirò fuori, ma il modo in cui Hikaru si affrettò a tenerlo di nuovo stretto tra le braccia fu abbastanza confortevole da rimediare.

Yuto li raggiunse, abbandonando la testa contro il petto di Keito, le dita a disegnare percorsi immaginari sulla sua pelle.

Keito non voleva parlare, e non voleva che lo facessero neanche loro. Voleva restare in quel letto, cercando di fregare il tempo.

Solo che non poteva.

“Mi dispiace.” gli disse Hikaru, baciandogli una tempia. “Non avrei dovuto parlare del fatto che devi tornare. Almeno, non meno di ventiquattro ore dal tuo arrivo.”

Era chiaro che Hikaru avrebbe capito subito cosa l’avesse messo di cattivo umore.

“Sei un bravo fidanzato.” gli disse Keito, cercando di alleggerire l’atmosfera. Yuto fece un suono contrariato, che lo fece ridere. “Lo siete entrambi, davvero. Sono felice di essere qui con voi due in questo momento. Io, davvero...” dovette fermarsi, prima di diventare troppo emotivo. Sospirò, sapendo che avrebbero comunque capito cosa volesse dire.

“Sì.” disse Yuto, sollevando la testa e sorridendogli amorevolmente. “Davvero... anche noi.” scherzò, dando un colpetto scherzoso sul naso di Keito.

“Non credo che sia giusto.” intervenne Hikaru. “Non ti vediamo da un secolo, pensavo che sarebbe stata tutto sesso e divertimento e cose del genere. Non hai il permesso di essere sdolcinato e nostalgico in questo momento. Quello va bene per una telefonata, quando non puoi _davvero_ goderti la nostra fantastica presenza.”

Keito si mise velocemente a sedere, lasciando scivolare Yuto sul materasso, facendolo sussultare.

“Sapete cosa? Hai ragione.” disse, sorridendo. “E comunque, non vorrei privarvi di motivi per chiamarmi.” fece un ghigno in direzione di Hikaru, che incrociò le braccia e scosse il capo.

“Quindi gli USA ti hanno reso divertente. Ottimo. Come se non avessi già abbastanza fidanzati convinti di essere esilaranti.” disse, alzando un sopracciglio.

Vedendo Yuto pronto a ribattere, Keito si abbassò a dargli un bacio sulle labbra, poi si voltò a fare lo stesso con Hikaru.

“Allora.” disse, scrollando le spalle. “Lo voglio, adesso. Forse è troppo presto per altro sesso, ma voglio il divertimento e cose del genere.” si succhiò un labbro tra i denti, arrossendo leggermente. “Una volta finito, posso dirvi quanto mi manchiate laggiù e quanto vi ami. Ma più tardi.” disse, a voce più bassa, sapendo che si sarebbero senza dubbio presi gioco di lui.

“Più tardi.” confermò Hikaru, sorridendo.

Yuto si sollevò, scuotendo la testa.

“Va bene, più tardi.” concordò. “Temo che mentre io stavo qui a invecchiare, tu sia tornato un adolescente.” lo prese in giro, dandogli velocemente un bacio sulla guancia. “E lo adoro.”

Keito era pronto. Per il divertimento, per il sesso, per l’amore.

Per parlare. Per quando le cose si fossero fatte serie. Per quando avesse dovuto andarsene.

Era pronto per tutto, insieme a loro.


End file.
